


The Defying, The Black Beast, The Megalomaniac

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game), ナンバカ | Nanbaka, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: ;), Akumu is a pink blobby boi, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is terrified of Harry, Bunny doesn't get One for All, Dad Might, F/F, F/M, Frisk and Harry are related (through James), Frisk's resets and Katsuki's resets, Future Brotp Harry and Chara, Gen, Glitchtale elements, Guys for the love of God, Harry Potter is the Bête Noire, Harry and Hadrian are separated enitites, Harry and Momoko are related (through Lily), Harry has a mixed Bravery/Kindess soul, Harry has heterochromia, Harry is a Little Shit, Have plan for him, He doesn't meet All Might, Izuku has the soul of kindness, M/M, Major character deaths in past timelines, Please Review, Protective Harry Potter, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Two different resets, could be considered… undying, fight me, i need to know if this is good or not, instead of Chara meeting Katsuki it's Harry, just clearing that up, only those two remember the past timelines, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Like Frisk of the Underground, Bakugou Katsuki has the power to RESET. He discovered this as a child and played around in many different ways… ways considered Genocidal. Like Frisk, Bakugou Katsuki catches the attention of a DEMON, but not Chara, he catches the attention of Hadrian, The black beast. The SOUL of FEAR.





	1. Chapter 1

“A black abyss… so this is the infamous void that they mentioned.” A voice muttered, glancing around.

Footsteps could be heard approaching, turning around the person blinked in confusion a child was in the void with him? How strange. What was stranger, he looked like someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

“Greetings.” The small child greeted “I am Hadrian, The demon that comes when people call its name. It doesn't matter when. It doesn't matter where.” Clenching his fist, the person took a step back as the child's pink eyes observed him “time after time, I will appear. And, with your help. We will eradicate the enemy and become strong.” The “child” explained with a smile that did not belong to a human or any creature, on his face.

“HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling… That's me, Katsuki." Katsuki gaped in shock, how the hell did he know his name?! “But” the child continued “You and I are not the same, are we? This SOUL resonates with a strange feeling. There is a reason you wish to recreate this world. There is a reason you continue to destroy it. You. You are wracked with a perverted sentimentality. Hmm.” Katsuki tensed, bracing for anything that might be thrown at him “I cannot understand these feelings anymore. Despite this. I feel obligated to suggest. Should you choose to recreate this world once more. Another path would be better suited. Now, partner. Let us send this world back into the abyss.”

Two small screens appeared before Katsuki, **ERASE** or **DO NOT**. Looking at both options that were given then back to the smiling child, the blonde pressed **DO NOT.**

Hadrian smirked as he saw Katsuki reach for the **ERASE** option but then was surprised when he pressed the DO NOT “No...?” Hadrian asked with a tilt of his head “Hmm... This feeling you have. This is what I spoke of.” Katsuki looked at him in confusion but quickly noticed that Hadrian's face began to change, his hair becoming a mixture of pink and black, a black liquid coming out of his eyes and mouth “Unfortunately, regarding this… YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE LONG AGO.” Hadrian snarled as he charged at him. Katsuki screamed in fear.

“Kacchan! KACCHAN WAKE UP IT’S ALL A BAD DREAM!” A squeaky voice of a child yelled.

Katsuki shot up, accidentally hitting his childhood friend, Izuku. The blonde glanced around he was back in his room… he didn't remember resetting. Unless that Thing forced a True Reset, that shouldn't even be possible only he had that power.

“Kacchan, are you ok?” Izuku timidly asked his best friend “Yeah, I'm fine Izuku, just a bad dream is all” Katsuki informed “Let's go back to sleep” and they did so… well Izuku did Katsuki refused to sleep, he thought back to what “Hadrian” told him “ _Another path would be better suited_ ” He understood the underlying threat in his words “ _Another Genocide run, and I'll kill you for good_.”

Maybe he should go for a pacifist run this time… or a neutral.

 


	2. A new Beginning?

We find ourselves in England, where a small child is huddled in a small cupboard under a flight of stairs. This child was not like people with quirks or those without, no he was something special… for you see dear reader, this child was a wizard like those told in a child's story. This child wasn't any other witch or wizard, he was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He earned this name when a man with the face of snake tried to kill him when he was just a baby. Thankfully the spell bounced off a barrier that had been placed their by young Harry's late mother, Lily Potter, unfortunately while the spell did kill the Dark Lord Voldemort, a piece of his already split soul latched itself onto Harry.

After the dark lord had been vanquished, an old man with the name Albus Dumbledore ordered the half giant, Hagrid to take Harry to his aunt and uncle. Now I tell you, Dumbledore wasn't the kind grandfatherly figure everyone made him out to be, on the contrary my friends, he was a cunning ruthless fool who believed himself the second coming of Merlin. He would use anyone like a pawn to achieve his “Greater Good”. I hope some of you can agree with me when I say that Albus Dumbledore has more than a slight case of Egomania.

But back to the topic at hand…

Young Harry never fit in with the children of his age, maybe it was because of his Emerald and Orange eyes, maybe it was because of his cousin Dudley’s constant bullying and his aunt and uncle spreading rumours and lies about Harry and his parents. But not everyone believed these lies, some of the teachers and older students try their best to shield Harry from the constant torment but alas it didn't work. Every time someone tried to get the Dursleys arrested, they would suddenly move away with no memory of what happened.

“ _I’m… alive_?” A voice so similar to Harry's whispered making the child gasp in surprise “Who are you?! Where are you?!” The child whispered looking around the cupboard “ _I am right here… I think_ ” the voice said in a confused tone “ _Close your eyes_ ” the voice ordered.

Doing so, Harry found himself in what looked to be a house and standing there was himself? “Greetings, I am Hadrian” the other him introduced politely “Um hello?” Harry greeted unsure of what was going on. The other him, Hadrian, was identical to him with the exception of the pink eyes “I understand your confusion” Hadrian nodded “I'm supposed to be dead…” Hadrian said awkwardly making Harry gasp in shock “Well I guess I'm still technically dead with being a voice in your head and all that.”

Harry looked more confused “Why and how are you here?” The other asked. Hadrian frowned “I think something went wrong when I forced a TRUE RESET…” Hadrian muttered as he began to pace in the living room “But what could've went wrong?! I offered Katsuki the chance to ERASE again and he refused this time and he didn't even remember me from the previous GENOCIDE run… how curious” Hadrian continued to pace and mutter as Harry sat down on the couch and began to watch the TV and the funny thing is the TV actually had stations on it.

“Um Hadrian?” Harry called to the other who was stopped pacing finally “Yes Harry?”

“Who is Katsuki? What is the GENOCIDE run? And RESET and ERASE?!” Harry blurted out making Hadrian laugh “Alright kid, I'll tell you my tale.” Sitting down on the couch Hadrian began to tell the tale of the Black Beast and the Megalomaniac “It all started when a young Bakugou Katsuki discovered that he had another ability aside from his explosive quirk…”

“BOY! GET UP AND MAKE OUR BREAKFAST!! NOW!” Thundered the whale of a man Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle. Harry opened his eyes and glared at the man… one day he was going to leave and no Force on this earth will make him return. Getting out of the cramped cupboard Harry made his way to the kitchen and began to make their breakfast.

He couldn't help but be surprised when his aunt shrieked as she rang into the kitchen with a look of terror on her face “VERNON!” She shrieked like a banshee, making everyone wince as the tone “What is it Pet?” Vernon asked his wife “ITS MY COUSIN!” Again everyone winced at her tone “What cousin, Pet?” Vernon asked while he ate a sausage “The prison warden!” Vernon dropped the fork and Dudley looked agape “She's coming to visit…” Petunia whispered the last part.

Harry could feel Hadrian smirking “ _You wouldn't have anything to do with this_?” Harry asked his counterpart “ _Nope this is all too convenient though_ ” Hadrian responded as the family behind Harry began to have a hushed conversation.


End file.
